1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel to display an image, and data and gate drivers to drive the display panel. The display panel typically includes gate lines, data lines and sub-pixels. Each sub-pixel typically includes a thin film transistor, a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor. The data driver may apply gray-scale voltages to the data lines and the gate driver applies gate signals to the gate lines.
In the display device, a gate-on voltage is applied to the gate line connected to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor, and a data voltage corresponding to an image to be displayed is applied to a source electrode of the thin film transistor. When the thin film transistor is turned on by the gate-on voltage, the data voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor is maintained for a predetermined time after the thin film transistor is turned off.
When an electric field is repeatedly applied to the liquid crystal capacitor of the sub-pixel in only one direction, a liquid crystal layer may be degraded in electrical and physical properties. Accordingly, the application direction of the electric field may be periodically changed. To change the direction of the electric field, an inversion driving method that inverts a polarity of a voltage applied to one electrode with respect to the other one electrode is widely used, such that a polarity of the gray-scale voltage applied to the sub-pixel is inverted every frame.
The display device typically displays a color using three primary colors. Therefore, the display panel includes the sub-pixels respectively corresponding to red, blue, green colors. In recent years, the display device that further includes a white sub-pixel has been suggested to enhance the brightness of the image. In the display device including the white sub-pixel, red, blue and green image signals provided applied to the display panel from an external source may be used to be converted to red, blue, green and white data signals.